


Pushing On

by WolfaMoon



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Hugs, Past, Secrets, Stuffed Toys, Time Travel, mel needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Mel misses her Nico, her mom. She could really use a hug right now. But how can she when they aren’t here. Before 1x06 aired.





	Pushing On

Pushing On  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Mel misses her Nico, her mom. She could really use a hug right now. But how can she when they aren’t here. Before 1x06 aired.  
Disclaimer: don’t own.  
Song to write by: Pushing on by 2WEI

*Pushing On*

Mel read the book. She misses Nico. She misses her mom. Her mother would say the right words. Sure Harry tried and so did her sisters. Mel desperately needs to talk to her mother. Looking through the book of shadows, she finds a spell.   
\- Take a Walk with the Past -   
Ingredients are easy. An item of the past. Focus on the person you want to talk to.  
Mel needs her mom. Holding her well loved stuffed rabbit. A finger playing with a thread from a time when he needed to be fixed. Saying the spell she imagines her mother.  
The room spins around her. Then it stops. The book is before her closing shut. Standing there she takes in the room. Nothings really changed. Now the courage to go find mom.   
Leaving the attic, She slowly makes her way downstairs. Still unsure of the outcome of the spell.   
“Melanie, Maggie, time for lunch.” Her mom calls up the stairs. Maggie’s door opens and a younger, much younger version, say about 5/6 year old, comes out and heads to the stairwell.   
“Oh no,” Mel walks slowly down the stairs. Watching Maggie go into the living room.  
“Come on Mel,” Maggie moves into the living room. “Mel.” Child Maggie grabs something, which has Child Mel running than pulling.  
“Let Rabby go.”  
“Come on,” Child Maggie pulls.  
“Stop,” Child Mel pulls. Than the arm rips. “No!”  
“I’m sorry.” Child Mel backs up. “Harry!” Mel’s eyes go wide as Harry comes into the room to kneel beside the girls.  
“What is it? What happened?”  
“She killed Rabby.” Mel cries mournfully. Harry looks down at the rabbit than turns to Child Maggie.  
“May I,” Harry asks. Mel watches as Child Maggie’s hands over the ripped off foot. Then turns to child Mel. Lifting the broken Rabby. “It’s not that bad. I can fix him.”  
“You can?” Child Mel says enthusiastically.  
“Of course.”  
“Will your hands glow?” Child Maggie asks.  
“No, not this time. Rabby, Just needs to be sewn and he’ll be good as new.”  
“But she hurt him.” Harry pulls the still upset Mel close to her. “I know. Maggie,” he holds his hand out for child Maggie to take. She does than places it on Mel. Maggie begins to hiccup.  
“I’m sorry Mel. Didn’t mean to hurt you.” Maggie throws herself into Mel to hug her. Harry holds them up.   
“Good, now go see to your mother and I’ll fix Rabby.” The girls begin to go. Child Mel comes back to hug Harry and kiss Rabby.   
“He’s a good fixer. You can trust him.” Child Mel toddles off to lunch.   
Mel watches as Harry stands. Her mother comes out.  
“What happened?”  
“A minor incident.” He shows her Rabby.  
“Oh.”  
“Don’t worry I can fix it.”  
“What would I do without you Harry?”  
“Have to hire a babysitter.” They both smile at one another. “We need to discuss their powers.”  
“They are getting stronger.” Her mother nods to Harry than shakes her head.  
“I’ve seen others do this.”  
“That is true, others have, but you have…” me.  
“I know, Harry.” He nods to her. She lays a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. I’ll go mind them and fix Rabby.”  
“Butler.” She snorts at him.  
“Witch.” He moves out of the room.   
Mel watches as her mom stands there than looks up right at her. Looks right at her.  
“Lunch will keep them at bay for so long so I suggest you walk with me now.” Mel comes down the stares.  
“You know who I am.”  
“Of course Mel,” Mel leans into her mothers touch upon her face.   
“I’ve missed you.”  
“I know. And you need to talk with me?”  
“It’s just too much. Harry tries to help. So do Macy and Maggie.”  
“Macy? Your girlfriend?” Mel remembers what Charity said. Helped block a event that caused so much pain.  
“A friend. I’m lost and just needed.”  
“Me,” her mom hugs her close. This is really why she came back. Her mom gave the best hugs. “I love you and I always will.” Looking at her daughter. “So how are your gifts? I gather they have returned?”  
“Returned? Yeah. Why did you take them away?”  
“You are going to school soon. We can’t have you freezing the class nor have Harry follow you everywhere.”  
“Harry?” Mel can’t believe he is here.  
“He’s still your whitelighter?” Her mom wants to confirm.  
“Yes, but he never mentioned any of this.” Her mom nods. “What?” Then her mom looks to the stuffed animal in her arms.  
“Mommy. Mommy! Look!” Child Mel comes running out holding the fixed Rabby. “Harry healed him.”  
“He did a good job. Did you say thank you?”   
“No,” child Mel runs back to the dining room. Her mother looks at the well loved Rabby in her older daughters hand. Her hand goes to the leg. Pulling the leg off with a slight tug.  
“MOM!”  
“Ask him to fix it. He’ll remember and can talk to you better. He’s family.”  
“Maggie already inducted him into our household.”  
“Smart girl. Probably sensed his lost of you. He’s wise in his ways and I will always love you and you will always have each other. You don’t need me to be strong. You already are stronger than you realize. “  
“Thank you.”  
The room twirls. She is standing in the foyer with her broken Rabby.  
“No,” Maggie laughs.  
“Yes.” Harry says.  
“I can’t believe that.” Mel enters the living room.  
“Believe what?” Mel asks looking between the three occupants of the room.  
“That Harry was once glamour to be female.”  
“I had to help my witch at the time and it was a female only rally.”  
“I wish there were pictures.”  
“There were,” Maggie gets excited. “I burned them all.” Smiling at Maggie deflating.  
“Harry?”  
“Yes, Mel?”  
“Can you fix this?”  
“What happened to Rabby?” Maggie’s asks as Harry takes the injured Rabby in his hands.  
“It’s not that bad. I can fix him.”  
“Will your hands glow?” Maggie asks.  
“No, not this time. Rabby, just needs to be sewn and he’ll be good as new.”  
“Thank you, Harry.” Mel lays a hand on Harry squeezing a Thank you. Harry looks at her surprised.  
“You’re welcome.”

*PO*

Later that night, Mel is sitting in her room reading when there is a knock on her door.  
“Enter.” Rabby’s head pops in being followed by Harry. “You fixed him.”  
“I did, but I did before, didn’t I.”  
“You remember.”  
“Only a snippet. It’s like a fog and hard to see through but I remember fixing this for a smaller you.”  
“Yes.”  
“You did a spell?”  
“I needed to talk to mom. More like I needed a hug. She gave me one. And, I Found out we had powers when we were kids. She bound them before Maggie went off to school. And you were our whitelighter than.” Harry nods before leaning himself to rest on the edge of a borough. “Are you okay?”  
“I.. I wish I could remember.”  
“So do I.” Harry hands her Rabby. “Is there a way we could remember?”  
“I don’t know.” Mel sets Rabby on her pillow. Standing before Harry she stares at him. “I can look into it.” Mel nods still staring at Harry.  
“Can I hug you?”  
“Um,” Harry nods. Mel comes over and hugs Harry. Her arms encircle his waist. Her head resting on his heart. Closing her eyes she squeezes him tight. Harry was unsure of the hug at first. Resting his hands gently around her first. Mel tightened on the hug. Smiling he hugs her tighter. She relaxes into him. This felt familiar, a fog surrounded it. Pushing through the fog she sees Harry in her room, a teapot. Hugging tighter she focuses on the warmth, the emotions, Harry.  
“Pinky in the air,” she hears Harry instruct her. Focusing on this moment, this feels right. Just like her mom. Than another emotion came into play. Why take this? Another snippet. She begins to hear,  
“You can’t do this. I’ll forget too.” Harry’s sad face as he is talking to her mom. Mel wants to go back in time. Tell her mom. Tell Harry. She wants another memory. Whatever magic she has she wants no more lies.   
“Hug me tighter,” she tells present Harry. Harry obliges. “We use to have tea parties.” Scrunching her eyes close she focuses on that. “Tell me something anything.” Harry looks down at her. Can feel her magic brewing. She’s trying to undo this.  
“Now I lay me down to rest, I pray that all the world be blessed. Lady Moon and Sister Star, watch over me from afar. The Lord of Dream will dance and sing, and to me sweet dreams he’ll bring. And when I awake to greet the day, Brother Sun will light the way.” Mel sees Harry holding a baby, Maggie. She feels warm, safe.  
“Why are you two hugging?” Maggie’s voice pulls her out of the fog. Mel looks over teary eyed. “Mel?”  
“His hugs are just as good as mom’s.”  
“Really?” Maggie comes over to the duo. “May I?” Harry opens his arms and joins Maggie in the hug.  
“I’ll miss you girls.” Harry says. No, not now Harry, then Harry  
“Don’t go,” young them cry. Mel hugs present Maggie and Harry tighter. Maggie can feel her sister trying something. She Feels sadness, joy, hope, love. Caring, hope, faith, encouragement.   
(Why did you take Harry away from us?), Mel speaks mentally. Maggie is so confused. Who is taking Harry from them? Maggie feels Mel’s arm tighten around both of them.  
“Don’t worry about them. Boys are silly creatures.” Maggie hears Harry like an echo.  
“But you’re a boy and you’re not silly.” A little girl responds to the advice. This has Mel thrumming with energy. Maggie is just confused at what is going on.   
Opening her eyes, Maggie takes in Harry who is resting his head on Mel’s. A situation that would never happen normally. Something is up. Looking to Harry she tries to read him. She can’t hear his thoughts but she can feel him. He is beaming with pride, love.  
“Maggie?” Harry says looking at her.  
“What is going on?” she asks him.  
“Mel took a trip to the past.” Harry informs Maggie. “To learn why your Mother took your powers.”  
“Okay, she bound them so we would be safe, right?” Looking at her elders. The hug had separated a little but they are in their own little circle still. Mel looks at her.  
“She did.” Mel informs Maggie. “But we were showing them already as kids. Harry was our whitelighter than as he is now.”  
“You knew us when we were kids?” Maggie asks joyously but Mel’s darks thoughts came to thunder. Harry looks about to answer when Mel informs her.  
“The elders took his memory when they bound our powers. More specifically, mom.” Maggie looks shocked at Mel’s words. Harry had told them how the had to give up his past so he could be the whitelighter he is today. So they took more from him again.  
“You’re remembering?” she asks Mel.  
“It’s a fog. I can see glimpses but… it’s frustrating.”  
“Maybe you should stop.” Harry advices.  
“Don’t you want them back!?! Don’t you want…” Harry moves so he is facing Mel. So she has her full attention on him.  
“Yes I do. But I learned a long time ago not to dwell so heavily on the past. For it is the past. We need to live in the present for here is where we are. Does it change anything now that you know these things?”  
“No, I’m just.”  
“Drifting and need something. You have your sister and you have me.” Mel sighs moving in to hug him. “Are they as good as her’s?” asking to compare to her mom’s.  
“It’s a close second or third.” Harry gives her a smirk. “Macy!” Mel calls.  
Macy enters into the room.   
“What?”   
“Come here.” Macy steps close. Mel grabs her into a hug. Her eyes telling them to get over here. Harry reaches out tucking Maggie under one arm while moving in to hug the other two. “This is number one.”

The End


End file.
